Cave
by ZPM05
Summary: John is injured and has to stay awake.


Title: The Cave

Rating: T (PG-13)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters

Parts: 1/1

Pairings: John/Teyla

"This cave should provide us shelter from the storm until Ronon and Dr. McKay arrive with a Jumper and a medical team," Teyla said starting off in the direction of a small cave and tightening her hold on an injured John Sheppard.

"Okay," John replied weakly while pressing the blood soaked cloth over his wound.

The pair trudged through the heavy rain for a few minutes before Teyla came to a stop in front on the cave's entrance. Teyla gently laid John inside the cave and against the left wall.

"There appears to be enough wood in here to make a fire," and she went to the end of the tiny cave to gather what dry wood she could find. After collecting enough of it she created a ring of stones and placed the wood she'd found in the center of the ring. Reaching into her vest she pulled out a lighter and picked up one of the left over sticks to use to start the fire. Placing the lit piece of wood into the ring the fire slowly took and it was giving off enough heat to keep them warm for a while.

Teyla laid against the wall next to John and gave him a clean cloth to replace the cloth over his wound.

"Thanks," John said with his eyes closed and an expression of pain as he replaced the cloth.

Pulling John closer to her Teyla pulled out one of their standard issue thermal blankets and wrapped them up in its warmth.

"This and the fire should keep us warm until they return with a Jumper," Teyla said leaning her head onto his shoulder and wrapping herself around his good side in order to conserve their body heat.

John slowly and a bit painfully reached into his vest pulling out his life signs detector and handed it to Teyla.

"Pull the bottom off," John asked having to force the words to leave his lips. Teyla did as instructed and he held out his hand and she placed the two components back to him.

John tapped the screen in the upper left corner, which changed the screen to an image of a body. Using the piece that Teyla had pulled from the bottom he ran it over his wound and the image magnified to the injured area.

"I have moderate internal bleeding but the shot was clean through-and-through," John said then put the device back together and returned it to his vest.

"Don't worry John, Ronon and Rodney will return shortly and soon we'll be back in Atlantis," Teyla said looking up at his face from his shoulder.

"I'm just going to rest," John said slowly letting his eyelids fall closed.

"No! John you can't fall asleep you could have a concussion that the device didn't detect and you're only tired because your body is in shock." Teyla said sitting up to take his face in both her hands to make sure he stayed awake.

"John you have to stay awake," Teyla pleaded with the man before her.

"I'll try," John said.

"You'll have to do better then try John Sheppard" Teyla said in a stern but concerned voice.

"Find I'll stay awake…but can we at leased do play a game or talk about something," John said.

"Of course…why don't you tell me more about your life on Earth…family, friends, hobbies I believe their called," Teyla suggested as a way to keep him conscious.

"Okay," John asked.

"Ummm…I really don't have any family on Earth never have truthfully. My mother died when I was six and after her death my father turned into a bitter man. He beat me until I was twelve when one of our neighbors spoke up and took him to court. My dad got sent to prison and then I got sent from one family to the next. When I turned eighteen I joined the Air Force and became a pilot. When I was growing up I didn't have that many friends only a handful but when I joined the Air Force the people I trained with became my friends and my first true family. We all developed close friendship with everyone in the unit. After graduation most of us tried to stay in contact to everyone but only a few managed to actually to." John said pausing in his story to take a break and rest a few moments.

"Why would a father beat his own son?" Teyla asked the man before her who from what she'd heard so far had as much of a tough life on Earth as she'd had on Athos from the Wraith.

"Sometime's parents decide to take out their frustration on their children," John said.

"Well never have to worry about being alone John you have me and all of Atlantis as your new family." Teyla said hoping in some small way that would ease his pain.

"Thanks Teyla means a lot to me…Teyla I can't…" John started but the let the end off silent as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"John…John wake up," Teyla started gently shaking him even as he feel unconscious but it was no use he was out cold.

"Doctor McKay?" Teyla tried on her radio not expecting a response.

"Teyla we just came through the gate where are you…oh never mind the HUD just appeared I see you guys we'll be there in a few minutes." Rodney replied over the radio.

---- Atlantis Gym ----

"John it is good to see up and about," Teyla said as John entered the gym having been released from the infirmary hours earlier having been held in there for two days.

"Yeah I'm glad to be gotta there…I just wanted to thank you for back on the planet trying to keep me awake." John said.

"Yes…you did not stay awake as you said you would," Teyla teased and packed her stuff.

"Hey you try staying away after being shot, with a concussion and internal bleeding," John retorted just a playfully as Teyla.

"I will pass on that invitation," Teyla said.

"About invitations you want to get a bit to eat?" John asked.

"I'd love too," Teyla said having become quite good at learning the many terran phrases.

"After you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure what movie?" Teyla asked having developed a love for movies.

"Something I like to call _Back to the Future_ all three movies," John said expressively.

"_Back to the Future_? … What are they about?" Teyla asked and John launched into a detailed plot summary as they continued to walked to the commissary.

The End

A/N: I know its short but I've had that rolling around in my head for a **_long_ **time. R&R always great.


End file.
